


Chaos Appetiser

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, LJ Prompt, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos doesn't have to be big to be devastating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Appetiser

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from and sorry, sorry, sorry if it makes anyone feel bad but it refused to go away as soon as I saw the prompt Alter Ego over at Taming the Muse. Have added Non-con to the tags just to be careful.
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual so apologies for any mistakes. Hopefully writing more Midnight Howl Off Air this weekend.
> 
> * * *

“I’ll be back on Monday. You—you’ll be okay here right? I mean, Derek said he’d look after you—make sure the sleepwalking didn’t happen again. I know you thought Eichen House might be a good place but—I can’t leave you there Stiles.” His dad looked so tired—Stiles wished there was some way he could reassure him, let him know that none of this was his fault. But they didn’t—couldn’t—talk at the moment. There was just too much fear between them—fear of the nogitsune, fear of what the doctors might have to say. Just—too much.

“It’ll be cool Dad, don’t worry.” Throwing his arms around his dad’s shoulders, Stiles patted him on the back twice and took a deep inhale. It was probably something to do with him hanging around with werewolves too much but there was comfort in the way his father smelled. He smelled of Old Spice, sugar, warmth and home. Comfort. “Drive safe and I’ll see you on Monday.” He was very aware of Derek standing behind him to one side, staring off into the distance. Watching. Always watching. 

“Yeah. Love you son.”

“Love you too dad.” He watched as the Sheriff climbed into his car, gave a single wave of his hand and then drove away, a grim but determined look to his face. Stiles could have told him nothing good would come of the visit to L.A. but his dad was insistent—he wasn’t going to just sit back and lose his son to the same thing to which he had lost his wife.

He stood in silence until the red rear lights disappeared from view then turned to look at Derek. This was not how he had ever imagined getting to spend the night with Derek would ever be like. Not that he had ever thought he’d really get to spend the night with Derek. But when he was dreaming—before all the scary shit happened, when he was just a normal teenage boy discovering his sexuality—he had wondered what it would be like to go back to Derek’s house, to go to bed in Derek’s house, to go to bed with Derek. He had thought about that beautiful body, about being able to touch that insanely beautiful face, feel those soft lips against his own. But never like this. 

Never circumstances like this.

With a sigh, he grabbed his backpack and moved towards Derek’s car, silently getting himself seated in the passenger side and nodding once to acknowledge Derek slamming the door shut behind him. Better here than in Eichen House. 

He hoped.

~ o O o ~

“Wakey wakey!” The taunting voice alongside the slap to the side of his face brought Derek back to himself and he blinked groggily, taking in his situation quickly. The chains on the cuffs rattled as he moved his arms and he turned his head as movement caught his attention. Stiles was stood next to the bed, sweatpants resting on his hips, the pale skin of his chest seeming to glow in the light from the bedside table. “Ahh, you’re back with us—excellent. Wouldn’t have wanted to start without you—or rather, go any further.”

“Stiles—“ 

“Now really Derek, do you think this is the Stiles you know and lust after? And yes, I know you lust after him. It’s kinda ridiculous really—you, holding back from how you feel whilst showing how very much you want this lanky boy with every action you take. And him? Did you know he wants you too? That he dreams about you when he’s not thinking about white rooms and tree stumps? And the dreams—well, let’s just say he’s not as innocent in his head as you might think. In fact, he’s pretty damned creative—gotta love a boy who uses his brains right. Of course, if he used his instincts a bit better he might realise that you want him as much as he wants you—shame that, isn’t it?” 

Scowling, Derek tried not to react at the words being spoken. He didn’t want to know what the nogitsune thought about him and how he felt about Stiles. And he certainly wasn’t going to listen to the lies. There was no way Stiles thought about Derek like that—not really. He shifted his feet, scowling once more when he realised that they too had been chained to the end of the bed and that he was completely naked. The situation wasn’t impossible—with enough leverage, he might be able to break the footboard or the headboard—but was he going to have the time to get that leverage?

“Don’t believe me? Shall I help you out with some truths? Because despite what people think, I don’t have to tell lies. The truth is far more powerful wouldn’t you say?” 

With lithe movements that seemed incongruous on Stiles’ lanky frame, the nogitsune straddled Derek’s thighs on the bed, allowing his full weight to come to rest. In spite of himself, Derek felt himself react and inwardly he cursed. He couldn’t help it though—he had run through so many dreams like this—Stiles climbing on top of his body, leaning forward and nuzzling his chin and down his throat. It hit every single one of his buttons finally experiencing it and he struggled to remind himself that this _wasn’t_ Stiles—that the body might be right, but the person wasn’t there. And what he felt for Stiles went above and beyond an interest in his body.

“Umm, oh this feels nice. Just like he thought it would actually. Little Stiles is pretty much capable of drawing an anatomically correct diagram of your entire body—did you realise that? He’s watched you so closely—paid such rapt attention—he knows where every freckle, every beautiful line on you is. You’d think he’d be too busy helping stitch you back together but after all those fights, he’d go home and he’d lie in his bed and he would bring up the images of you. Makes me hard just thinking about it—can you feel that Derek? This body reacts to you no matter who’s driving the head—he would get so hard just imagining what he could do to you. And he’s not just a sweet little bottom boy—he has a major thing for your ass too. Wants in there so, so badly. But don’t worry Mr Big Bad Wolf—Stiles wants to bend over and take it from you just a little bit more than he wants to pound your sweet ass into the mattress. Wants you to overpower him, throw him onto a bed the same way you throw him into walls and just shove your big, hard—“

“Shut the fuck up!” He regretted responding as soon as the words left his mouth but he couldn’t help it—his body was reacting to having Stiles so close, his brain picturing the images the nogitsune was drawing. He thrust with his hips, trying to throw the boy off balance but all it did was bring him into closer contact. “What the fuck do you want?”

They were face to face, Stiles’ amber eyes staring down into his and Derek could _see_ that it wasn’t him. It was so clear in the eyes—they were deadened, uncaring. There was none of Stiles’ animation in how the nogitsune spoke or looked—he was all controlled menace versus Stiles’ flailing excitement. Once you looked into the eyes, it was clear who was in control of Stiles’ body and Derek wondered when the lichen treatment had worn off. 

“What do I always want? You guys overestimate me—it’s not always death and destruction. Sometimes, a little personal chaos is just what is needed—like an appetiser for the main event. And there is _so_ much to feed on between you two—oh my, you are like the most scrumptious smorgasbord. He wants you, you want him—do you know, he figured out you and Kate a **long** time ago? Realised just what she did to you? Do you want to know what he thinks about it all?” 

Derek froze. It didn’t surprise him that Stiles had figured it out—he was the nosiest out of all of them, but also the one most likely to put all of the details together. What did he think of Derek? Did he blame him too—think he had killed his family because he fell for the first woman to pay him any real attention? 

“I—“ 

“You **do** want to know don’t you? Okay, I’ll tell you but you have to do something for me first.” 

“And what the hell can I do for you, tied down like this?” He thrust once more, getting more and more aggravated as he was unable to throw demon!Stiles off balance. The boy gave a small laugh, licking a broad stripe up Derek’s jaw before placing his mouth barely millimetres away from Derek’s own lips. He could feel the warmth of Stiles’ breath against his skin and swallowed hard, desperate to lick his dry lips but knowing that would bring them into contact.

“You taste so good—all angst and lust. It’s an amazing combination. Do you want to taste Stiles too? Want to know what it’s like to finally kiss him?” Derek didn’t have the chance to turn away before the lush pink mouth dropped to his, forcing a kiss onto him. He tried to turn his head, a pained cry escaping him as demon!Stiles yanked at the hair at the base of his neck and regretted instantly as his mouth was invaded. It was everything he’d thought it would be and yet not. Stiles’ tasted exactly how Derek had thought he would—sweet yet tart, his agile tongue twisting and teasing within Derek’s mouth. It took him a few moments to realise he was responding, that his hips were thrusting upwards into the weight of Stiles’ body with no thought. 

He gave a grunt as teeth gripped his lower lip, his eyes captured by the way Stiles looked at him as he slowly pressed his teeth together on Derek’s soft flesh. The pain seemed to be happening to someone else as he stared into soft brown eyes, searching desperately for even a hint of the real Stiles. The copper-scent of blood as the skin of his lip broke, and he gasped as his lip was released and Stiles’ sat up, the pressure of his full weight pressing Derek back onto the bed and bringing their groins into direct contact. 

“You asked what I wanted? What you could do for me?” Stiles rolled his hips, brushing their hard dicks together through the material of the sweats. The soft material felt amazing against the skin of his dick and he barely held back a groan. “Here’s the truth then because I promised. He doesn’t blame you one little bit for what happened with Kate. He has a thing for the suffering hero bit. Do you want to know how I got out? Want to know why it’s me here now?”

“I—“ It was so hard to talk—the nogitsune was moving rhythmically on top of him, brushing their bodies together purposely. In spite of his revulsion, finally being touched by Stiles, being this close to him was ruining his self-control. 

“The sheer adrenaline buzz of knowing he was going to be with you all weekend—away from everyone, just the two of you—burned through it way faster than the dear Doctor Deaton could have imagined. That’s how powerful an effect you have on him. Isn’t that sweet?” Soft lips pressed against his cheek before Stiles looked him straight in the eye. “And what you can do for me is answer two questions if you please. Are you ready?”

The movements became stronger, firmer and Derek couldn’t stop his hips from reacting even as he struggled to pull himself out of the hypnotic spell the nogitsune seemed to have weaved around him. He couldn’t think of the last time he had got so aroused so quickly, the coolness of the night air touching his skin contrasting with the heat of Stiles’ body as it writhed and gyrated above him. He had never imagined the boy’s hips being able to move like that—had never imagined what it would feel like to have Stiles scent all over him as their bodies ground together, so close to coming that his chest was beginning to heave. 

“Firstly, why haven’t you used your werewolf strength to get away?” Stunned, Derek came to a complete halt. It had never even occurred to him—why the hell had it never occurred to him? “And my second question—how _are_ you going to explain this to poor little Stiles?” The smile on the nogitsune’s face was full of malice and Derek could do nothing but stare up in horror as the darkness in Stiles’ eyes faded. 

And he was face to face with the real Stiles.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
